1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application relates to a vehicle lamp configured to selectively perform low beam irradiation and high beam irradiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp configured to selectively perform low beam irradiation and high beam irradiation by reflecting a light beam from a light emitting element forward using a reflector is available.
As the vehicle lamp thus configured, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-7106 (JP 2014-7106 A) describes a vehicle lamp in which six reflector units each including the light emitting element and the reflector are disposed side by side.
In the vehicle lamp described in JP 2014-7106 A, a low-beam light distribution pattern is formed by simultaneously turning on the light emitting elements of four reflector units, and a high-beam light distribution pattern is formed by additionally turning on the light emitting elements of the remaining two reflector units.
In the vehicle lamp described in JP 2014-7106 A, a plurality of the reflector units for the low beam irradiation and a plurality of the reflector units for the high beam irradiation are provided, and hence a problem arises in that the size of the vehicle lamp may be increased.